That Fan Fiction With No Name
by Katrinaahxx
Summary: Alexis is perfectly happy with her life. She has an amazing family, an amazing boyfriend, and an amazing best friend. The only problem is.. someone wants her dead. What will happen when everything around her starts falling down? When she's confronted with the choice of Good vs. Evil.. will she make the right choice?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **There was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Fuck off Cedric!" I called.

He just laughed. "C'mon, it's time to get up Alex."

I groaned. "No. I'm never going back to that hell hole. Ever. Again. I'd rather let a cow shit on me."

I heard him holding back a laugh and I let out another groan.

"Alexis. Now." he said seriously this time.

I sighed and pushed my Pride of Portree bed covers off. I hadn't bothered packing my trunk yet. I thought if I left it 'till last minute, it'd be a good reason not to go. There was another knock at the door, causing me to unlock and open it with one swift movement. Cedric was leant against the door frame, a light smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"Ugh. What do you want Cedric?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Just checking you're up" he grinned.

Slam went the door in his face. He chuckled and I heard him walk off. My new books were laying on the floor next to the trunk, where they hadn't moved since I'd bought them three weeks earlier. I picked them up and threw them into my empty trunk, along with my robes, my clothes and some chocolate frogs I had left over from Christmas. Pulling the trunk out onto the hallway, I saw my brothers new broomstick resting on his trunk. I stared at it enviously for a short while before my father came along. He cast weightlessness charms on our trunks and carried them downstairs effortlessly, before calling up to me "Hurry up and get that bloody rat Alexis! Before you miss the train!"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **Waiting on the platform at Kings Cross Station I glanced around nervously. I only wanted to see one person. Suddenly there were hands around my waist, I was spun around and into a passionate kiss.

"Ah, Alexis, I missed you so much." he said, with that wonderful Scottish accent. Behind me I heard two awkward coughs. Oliver looked over my head and frowned a little, before holding out his hand and shaking that of my fathers firmly.

"Mr. Diggory... Cedric.." he mumbled.

I had to stifle a laugh as I heard him try to purposely deepen his voice. Dad placed my warm soft rat into my pocket and grimaced.

"Don't forget to feed him Lex, I don't want to have to buy another one. He costs me a bloody fortune as it is."

I reached one hand into my pocket and stroked one of Lou's small delicate ears. My father left and Cedric, Oliver and I boarded the train, quickly finding a carriage to sit in. The train slowly pulled away from the station, gradually building speed. Approximately five minutes after we set off, there was a knock at the door and I looked up from my copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing at the open door.

"Uh, hey, can we sit here?" Ron mumbled, looking more than slightly embarrassed.

I nodded slowly and shifted closer to Oliver to give them more room. Hermione looked like she had a question to ask but didn't want to and I didn't know her well enough to ask her outright. We all sat in silence, with no sound except my whistling which I'd stop and start every so often. There was another knock at the door and I looked up to see the only female Weasley at Hogwarts, she didn't ask if she could come in, instead just waltzing through the door and dropping herself onto Harry's lap. When I could no longer bare the constant giggling coming from the corner where Harry and Ginny sat, I stood up and made my way out into the corridor of the train. I pulled Lou out of my pocket, and was absent-mindedly stroking him when I bumped straight into somebody. I stared up and into the blue eyes of my best friend grinning at me.

"Hey Hufflepuff. Watching where we're going I see." he said with a wink.

"Hey Irish" I said with a laugh.

His hand reached down and he stroked Lou from head to tail slowly. "Hello Louster. How're ya?"

I grinned and shook my head. Sometimes that boy was an idiot.

"What about your little Ollypoo? How is he?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

I slapped his arm lightly and shook my head. "Oliver is fine."

His face suddenly took on a serious note I barely ever saw.

"How's Cedric?" he asked with a tone in his voice that worried me slightly.

"He's fine, great I suppose. Lucky bastard got a new broom," I jerked my thumb towards the carriage "they're in there."

He kissed me swiftly on the cheek before turning and walking to the carriage "Thanks Lex."

I continued on down the long corridor of the train and came to a sudden stop as through the glass door of a carriage I saw Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in the middle of a deep kiss. Whilst I stood there, contemplating whether or not to knock, they separated and Neville waved at me. I slid the door open and sat down opposite them both. I glanced between Neville and Luna – who was looking rather lost – before breaking out into a grin.

"So, you two huh? I always knew it was going to happen. Oh Merlin, I'm so happy for you two." I said, barely stopping to take a breath.

They both smiled back at me. Luna reached over to me and held her hands out in front of Lou, he took a few uncertain steps forward then quickly ran into her hands. She really did have a way with animals. After a short while the conversation began to die off, and I could tell by the way that Neville would occasionally glance over at Luna longingly they wanted to be alone. I stood up to leave and Luna passed Lou back to me. I slipped him into my pocket as I waved goodbye.

Continuing to walk down the passage way of the train, playing with Lou, it wasn't long until I heard a cough behind me. I stopped in my tracks, trying to recognise the sound, but I had no luck.

Then, as I began to turn there was a sudden cry of "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" from none other than Draco Malfoy.

I fell forward and my head hit against the handle of the door, causing a sharp pain to shoot through my head. I tried to scream and put my hands out to break my fall, but my whole body was paralysed. There was a chuckle from above me, before the heavy steps, indicating that he had walked away. I began to panic. How long would I be here in absolute agony? Behind me there were more steps and I groaned internally. _He's sent the other Slytherins, _I thought. I prepared myself for the pain that was going to come but there wasn't any.

"Finite." someone whispered.

A heat spread throughout my body like I was being defrosted. And then I could move. I slowly rolled over, looking up at two tall gingers. Fred and George Weasley. Both of them held out a hand each and pulled me up.

"Mooooooooooooooorning." one of them grinned, I couldn't quite tell which.

I looked around and people were watching us out of the doors of their compartments. I realised the whole thing had probably happened in less than ten seconds, it had just felt like an eternity. Just then, Oliver pushed past the two redheads, frowning deeply. "Are you okay babe?" he asked, extremely worried.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

I patted my pockets then gasped. Causing everyone to look at me.

"Lou. It's Louis. He's gone." I said, my voice an octave higher than usual.

Oliver stared at my shocked, before looking around urgently.

Then Fred yelled "There he is!" before leaping forward past me.

"Gotcha." he said, proudly holding up my pet. I took Lou from him and smiled at him. "Thank you Fred." I whispered, before turning to look at Oliver who seemed a bit chagrined he wasn't the one to find Lou. I giggled softly and skipped down the corridor back to our compartment, to be met with Harry and Ginny making out. Sighing, I stepped past them and dropped down into the corner, staring out the window for the rest of the journey.


End file.
